


Marino's Avenger Preferences

by HeyMarino



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A little bit of everything, Angst, Blood, Death, F/M, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Love, Marriage, Maybe Imagines, Preferences, Pregnancy, Sadness, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, happy endings, sad endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyMarino/pseuds/HeyMarino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character that will be included: </p><p>Steve Rogers/ Captain America </p><p>Tony Stark/ Iron Man </p><p>Bruce Banner/ The Hulk </p><p>Clint Barton/ Hawkeye</p><p>Thor Odinson </p><p>Vision </p><p>Sam Wilson/ Falcon </p><p>James "Bucky" Barnes/ Winter Soldier</p><p>((If there's anyone else you'd like to see...Just ask and I'll catch them up.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marino's Avenger Preferences

Steve:

 

You met Steve through Sam during one of your daily runs   

You met Steve through Sam during one of your daily runs. He had made his appearance by lapping you and Sam numerous times always saying "On your left" every time he passed you. Sam didn't find it quite as amusing as you did and always tried to catch up to the super soldier to no avail. 

Once you had enough, you had slowed down to a walk, telling Sam to continue on. Soon, Steve joined you by your side and smiled, placing his hand on his hips. It took every ounce of your willpower no to let your eyes roam over his body or even stare at his chiseled chest through the tight shirt.

"Are you going to continue running?" You smiled and drew in a deep breath "That depends. Are you going to lap me numerous times?" He smirked and shook his head "No, it's always better to have a running partner." 

 

 

Tony: 

Pepper was your boss at Stark Industries and your were a "secretary" of sorts, helping with phone calls and such   

Pepper was your boss at Stark Industries and your were a "secretary" of sorts, helping with phone calls and such. You knew she had previous relations with Tony Stark but it was all the same to you. One of her favorite things to do was send you to check on Stark. To see if he had accidently set his house on fire or even injured himself working on a new suit. 

Today, she sent you earlier than normal and asked you to go in less professional clothes like a t-shirt and jeans. You grumbled before nodding and leaving the comforts of your home and heading to the billionaire's house. 

Slowly, you made your way down to his lab/ garage to check on him. After you heard a crash, you hurried down even faster to look around and to your dismay nothing was out of place "Stark, what are you doing?" He grunted and lifted his arms "I'm a piping hot mess..." You nodded before crossing your arms "Alright? Are you alright? Did you need help?" Tony grinned and grabbed your forearm, leading you to help with his newest suit.

 

Bruce: 

Bruce Banner was the Hulk   

Bruce Banner was the Hulk. You knew this. Everyone knew this. But as scared as everyone was of him; he was only a scientist whole made a small mistake. You knew what it was like to make mistakes around chemicals, but none had affected you as great as it did him. 

It was shortly after the attack on New York that Tony Stark approached you for possible help on creating a serum to assist Banner in curing his "condition." Even though you had your masters degree in biochemistry you weren't sure if it were at all possible. 

However, you gladly took the job, wanting to help him the best you could. When you first met Banner, he was reserved and secluded to his work, slowly opening up to you over the months you worked beside him. Soon, you came up with a serum and you were both ready to test it under the supervision of S.H.I.E.L.D. 

Once it was injected into him, everyone waited anxiously for results but none were ever shone. You walked to him and looked at him "Bruce, are you alright?" You voice was softer than it had ever been, knowing how he must feel. He could only purse his lips a bit and nod before turning his head to the side "Uh, yeah...We...We should get to work on another one." 

 

Clint: 

 

Today was girl's night out and there was a tradition with you and your friends. You had a love/ hate relationship with the tradition mostly because it involved talking to random men in the restaurant about different topics.

Now it was your turn, you picked a topic out of a bunch your friend had made and groaned before showing it off "Pick-up lines..." You sighed and looked at them. "Which should I use?" They all thought for a moment before one leaned over and whispered in your ear, causing you to grin upon hearing it "Alright." 

You stood up and looked around a bit before your eyes landed on someone. Slowly, you made your way to his table and took a deep breath "I lost my teddy bear can I cuddle with you tonight?" 

He turned his gaze to you giving you an 'are you kidding me?'. You laughed nervously before turning away to walk back to your table awkwardly "Hey, I lost my phone number...Can I have yours instead?" In shock, you turned back to him to see him smirking with his eyebrow raised a bit. 

 

Thor: 

You were a simple waitress in New Mexico   

You were a simple waitress in New Mexico. Nothing exciting at all ever happened or was likely to ever happen to you. One day a group of people walked into the restaurant followed by a large blonde man. Seeing him caused your head to perk up a bit and take in the sight.

He was a rather...Large man. A good foot or so taller than you. After a moment, you gathered yourself and walked over to tak their order of drink before returning to the kitchen to get them. He watched you the whole way making you seem a bit more tense. Soon, you brought everyone their coffee and set his down before he quickly grabbed it and downe the hot liquid. 

The man quickly finished it and looked at the cup "This drink, I like it. Another." And with the last word he threw the mug on the ground, causing it to shatter and you let out a gasp. "Thor!" One of the woman with him scolded "Why did you do that?" Surprisingly. he seemed confused as to what he did wrong bfore he noticed you having begun to pick up the shattered pieces. 

"Oh, my apologies, my lady. It seems that is not the custom here." He leaned down to help before you shook your head "No, I've got it. I don't want you to cut yourself on the glass." You smiled gently, holding the largest pieces in your apron before turning to go throw them away. 

 

Vision: 

You worked beside Tony for a long time. Through his shenanigans as Iron Man and through him saving the world from the Chitori and Loki's wrath. J.A.R.V.I.S was always there as well, letting you know what Tony was up to or his vitals went out. If you were to be honest, Tony was almost like an older brother. But something was different when you walked into the Avenger's tower one time. 

Everyone was standing in a circle with their arms crossed tightly, looking at someone as they spoke. As you listened closer, it sounded an awful lot like J.A.R.V.I.S. Were they being debriefed? You thought to yourself as you walked up alongside Tony to where your eyes landed on a man. He was wearing mostly blue with magenta coloring here and there. "Tony? Is that J.A.R.V.I.S?" You asked in a soft tone. He raised an eyes a bit and shook his head "Oh, no, he goes by Vision now..." He took a deep breath as Vision turned to you. 

"[Y/N]. I'm glad you could join us." He smiled lightly and gave a quaint nod of his head. 

Sam Wilson: 

You got laid off from your job and there wasn't much of a reason given for it, Like any normal person you were upset not knowing why they had let you go. So, you went out for the night to spend some time alone and away from you annoying roommate. After some time shopping, you drove to a bar that you had heard much about in the past.

Slowly, you made your way to the counter and ordered the strongest thing they had before taking a sip letting out a faint cough. Soon a man approached you and leaned against the counter with a cheeky grin. "Hey. You here alone?" His voice was gruff and reeked of alcohol. You grunted in response and turned away from him, downing the rest of your drink. 

You could almost feel his displeasure before he grabbed your arm tightly "You didn't answer me, lady." He growled. Your eyes widened a bit before a hand lightly wrapped around your waist. Quickly, you looked up to see a darker-skinned man with a kind smile "Are you ready to go, sweetheart?" Your breathing was heavy and nervous before you nodding to him, playing along. "Yeah, let's go..." And with that you both letft the bar, thanking him numerous times and hugging multiple other times. 

Bucky: 

The Winter Soldier had been spoken about in the news and with various people in the hospital you worked at. There were even some people claiming to have been attacked by him and miraculously survived. Though the stories did interest you, he was a very dangerous man if left to HYDRA. 

Late one night, there was a knock on your door, causing you to groan as you lifted yourself from your couch to check you it could possibly be. You checked through the eyeport and tensed a bit when looking upon a man who was hunched over and hlding his side. Quickly, you knocked a small weapon just in case and opened the door for him. 

"Who are you. And why are you here?" You asked sternly, holding the weapon behind your back. "I followed you from the hospital..." His voice was low and pained. You placed the weapon back down on a table and helped him inside before hesitantly sitting him on your couch. 

You got your first aid kit and went to work stitching up what looked to be a knife just above where his kidney would be. Once you finished, you pulled off your gloves and moved him to the guest bedroom in your house. Out of anxiousness ,you sat in the kitchen with a knife within reach, knowing just who he was and what he could possibly be her to do.


End file.
